


They will be best friends forever and that's fucking awesome

by madsmurf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Wedding, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates were fickle, some years there would be dozens of registered soulmates and the next few years there would be barely a handful of pairs and amongst those dozens or handfuls there would barely be any platonic soulmates. They were so rare that they never got a passing mention in the storybooks or movies, to the point were people were more likely to believe that true love soulmates were the only type of soulmate.</p>
<p>In one of the dozen years a platonic pair was born and they were matched the very next day. The perks of being born in the same room, in the same hospital. The platonic pair were mistaken for true love soulmates until the third grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They will be best friends forever and that's fucking awesome

Soulmates were fickle, some years there would be dozens of registered soulmates and the next few years there would be barely a handful of pairs and amongst those dozens or handfuls there would barely be any platonic soulmates. They were so rare that they never got a passing mention in the storybooks or movies, to the point were people were more likely to believe that true love soulmates were the only type of soulmate.

In one of the dozen years a platonic pair was born and they were matched the very next day. The perks of being born in the same room, in the same hospital. The platonic pair were mistaken for true love soulmates until the third grade.

That year, Stiles Stilinski had discovered that one day he was going to marry Lydia Martin, because she was like sunshine. His words. Whatever he had meant by that no one but Scott McCall had understood and had agreed to help Stiles in any way possible because Lydia might be the spawn of the devil (his words) but if his bestest friend in the entire world wanted Lydia Martin to marry him then they were gonna marry, by the law of McCall Awesomeness.

Fast forward to their sophomore year, where Lydia Martin was dating Jackson Whittemore, a god amongst men but a complete jackass, and Stiles still pining over a most likely lost love with Scott still standing faithfully by his side as the best platonic soulmate ever, and enter Allison Argent. Oh. And lets not forget about those furry problems that Scott had required in a midnight stroll with Stiles (who had been dragged away by Sheriff Stilinski, the only downside of having a parent as Sheriff, no late night strolls). 

"I'm going to marry her one day."

Stiles stops mid chew on his mouthful of curly fries and looks in Scott's direction, spots Allison, Lydia and Jackson all laughing and being perfect, because that is what they were, the perfect group in Beacon High and it made everyone wish they could be a part of that special bubble of awesome, how Allison had got there without even trying (not the tinniest bit, Lydia had just up and said party and boom Allison got V.I.P access to the awesome bubble) baffled him, because he had been trying for _years_. He then looks back at Scott. "Wha?"

Scott, long use to Stiles' eating habaits doesn't look the slightest bit disgusted by the half chewed half sticking out yet to be devoured curly fries. Instead he looks Stiles straight in the eye. Because there was no point in trying to improve Stiles' eating habits and it was better for everyone by being direct with Stiles. Scott knew Stiles wouldn't want it any other way. "I said, I'm going to marry her one day."

Stiles stares and stares, disbelief clear and the tinest bit of fear struggling through. "Whaddayoumeanwaitasec," Stiles chews a few times before quickly swallowing, almost choking down, his fries, taking a large breath he continues "what do you mean you're going to marry her one day, what about me, you and me not you, me and Allison. I mean of course it could be you, me and Allison but what am I gonna do while you two get all couple-y and stuff, just wait till you guys get home and what if she has a kid, am I just suppose to look after it? I AM NOT BECOMING YOURS AND ALI--"

Before he can finish his rant Scott is lunging halfway across the table and covering Stiles' mouth. Hoping against all odds that Allison doesn't hear any of Stiles' ridiculous ranting, because that would just suck big time. He didn't want Allison thinking he was some crazy stalker dude, 'cause that would _really_ suck. " _Dude_ not so loud, she might hear you. And how 'bout you find someone to marry instead of just hanging about."

Stiles rolls his eyes and scoffs, lip going to dangerous pouting territory. "I highly doubt Lydia will wanna marry me."

Scott laughs, smirking just the tiniest bit. It was always fun riling Stiles up, it never got old even if the reaction was the same every time, it never failed to amuse him. Though he was pretty sure that he was going to pay for it somewhere along the line. He just had a gut feeling about it. "You do know there are--"

As predicted Stiles' cheeks puff just slightly, his ears going the tiniest bit red and then Stiles hits him before he can finish that sentence. "DON'T SPEAK SUCH LIES."

It was if the noise level had been turned way up, that Scott realise that oh hey it isn't just the Scott and Stiles Show. It was the Scott and Stiles Show guest starring Life.

"People are staring. _Again_."

Stiles shrugs, looking far too comfortable at being at the center attention of so many (judging, judging you, judging you so hard right now) stares. Of course Scott knows that it is how Stiles deals.

"Fuck 'em."

Scott looks scandalised. "Dude, Allison is staring." he glares at Stiles "Don't even think about saying it."

"Screw her."

Scott dives and both of them are on the floor, food surrounding them. "OW dude, I didn't say fuck her, I said screw her. Totally different."

Scott continues to hit Stiles over the head. "It means the same thing you ass."

Stiles covers his face with his hands, a cocky grin on his face. "But I didn't say what you thought I'd say and that, Scott, my dear friend, is all that matters. And honestly, I'd expect better, we _are_ suppose to be connected and all that jazz. Or is your furry problem not letting it through, because then I am going to have to have some serious words with the resident senior wolfman."

Scott glares and then just slides until his lying on top of Stiles, his head on Stiles' chest. "Shudup."

Stiles pats him on his head for his trouble. "Shutting up."  
\---  
"So all I gotta do is chain you up, no problem."

"Stiles."

"Oh come on, yeah Allison broke up with you but it's not the end of the world, I mean you haven't _killed_ anyone. So that's a plus?"

Stiles decides to never compare Allison and killing in the same sentence again. The death glare was so not worth it.  
\---  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Stiles rests his head against his knees and shudders. It was just the werewolf, just the werewolf. Not Scott, not his best friend. Not his soulmate. Not his platonic soulmate. Scott would never want to kill him, never, if he wasn't a werewolf.

Covering his ears, he hopes that Scott will be able to control himself. Hopes against all odds that Scott can pull through.  
\---  
"All things considered I think you did good. Ignoring the threats of you wanting to kill me and all that. B plus at the most."

Scott laughs, and if he holds onto Stiles' thigh just the tinest bit tighter neither of them say anything. Stiles runs one hand through Scott's hair and the other hand scribbles his thoughts onto Scott's bare back. Those scribbled words transform into flowers and other images, just small things until Scott's back is covered and Stiles can no longer think of anything to write and Scott is snoring in his lap.

Melissa finds them curled up on Scott's bed hours later. She smiles from the doorway, before walking in and picking up the discarded blanket and covering them with it.  
\---  
"We're done, for good this time."

"But you love Allison."

"Okay. We're not done, forever. Just, it's just. I dunno. We're not together now. But we might be in the future. You know."

Stiles looks up from his homework, pausing in his highlighting. "So, like an extended leave of absence?"  
Scott shrugs. "Yeah? I guess so."

Stiles grins. "So you're a single man again, for real now?"

Scott laughs, a little. "Yeah, tell me what you're thinking in that semi evil mastermind of yours."

"Boys night! I'm sure Issac will come. And Jackson is probably up for it. Derek is debatable. Boyd is probably having an date night with Erica so you know they're outta the question."

Scott grins, and lets out a belly laugh, pulling Stiles out of his chair and into a hug.

"How 'bout we just stay in and you scribble all over my body."

Stiles laughs. "Sounds so kinky."

"Dur. Now get your colourful markers. I expect colourful not tattoos. Gotta freak out my mum again."

When Melissa finds them, Scott is snoring splayed out on his back and on the floor and Stiles is on top of Scott, head resting in the crook of Scott's shoulder, pink marker held loosely in his hand.  
\---  
"Losers, get up."

Scott snuggles into Stiles. Stiles grumbles and manages to flick off Lydia without looking, while wrapping an arm around Scott's chest.

Lydia frowns. Then grabs the edge of the blanket and pulls.

Both of them move a few inches down the bed, whining.

"Right. I'll give you both a minute before I bring in the dog whistle."

Scott whines and clings to Stiles. Stiles raises his head and squints at Lydia. "But Lydiaaaa."

Lydia holds up a finger, already texting away. "Fourty seconds."

Scott whines again and attempts to somehow morph himself into Stiles. Of course it doesn't work. No matter how many wolf powers Scott has. Stiles pats Scott's head soothingly and flicks Lydia off again.

Lydia smirks. "Ten seconds."

Scott is now squirming, clinging tightly to Stiles. "Make her go away Stiles. Do it. Use your snark powers."  
That gets a laugh out of Lydia.

Stiles sizes Lydia up then looks at Scott, stroking his hair soothingly. "Sorry buddy, Lydia is Queen of Snark. I'm just a measly King." Scott burrows his head into Stiles' collarbone.

"Three."

"Two."

Scott dives off the bed, dragging Stiles with him, like a bag of feathers.

Lydia pauses, smirking, dog whistles just resting on her bottom lip. "One."

Scott wails, clamping his hands over his ears, curling into a ball.

Stiles' tackles Lydia, grabbing the dog whistle. She is smirking wide.

Stiles is nose to nose with Lydia. "That was just mean."

Lydia pats his cheek. "Oh sweetheart, I've never been nice."

"You're at eighty percent evil right now."

Lydia laughs, kisses Stiles' cheek and pushes him off. "Come on we're going shopping."

Stiles flicks her off, again, and crab walks over to Scott. Stroking Scott's hair, Stiles smiles. "You okay, buddy."

Scott nudges his head against Stiles' hand, crawling into Stiles' lap. "Hurts."

Stiles kisses the top of Scott's head. "Big baby. C'mon we've got shopping to do."

Scott pouts but gets up, with a heavy sigh. Stiles laughs following him.  
\---  
"Home sweet home." Scott hugs the couch.

Stiles rolls his eyes, plopping the bags onto the bench. "Don't start peeing everywhere."

He doesn't have to turn around to know Scott is flicking him the bird.

He returns the favour.

"Such comfy cushions. I missed you. You're not some stupid suit."

Stiles lets out a laugh as he puts away the pasta sauce. "Dude, we didn't even go through that many suits."

Scott's reply is muffled. "Come again? Some of us don't have super hearing."

There is a rustle of pillows. "I said, fifty is a lot."

"Lydia is picky."

"FIFTY."

"We ended up picking one didn't we?"

"Pfft. We picked the one Lydia liked."

Stiles stacks the cans of spagetti, shurgging. "You know that we both don't care, might as well let the expert at these type of things have at it."

Stiles pauses in his stacking. "Don't even think about it Wolfman."

He can practically hear Scott's pout. How you can hear a pout is beyond him but he can hear it.

Doesn't stop Scott from throwing the pillow.

If Lydia and Jackson find them in a pillow fight with cans of spagetti, and their suits scattered across their apartment floor. Well, it's the least awkward situation they've found them in.  
\---  
The sun is shining, the birds are -- no. His morning was so not going to start as some cliche, no way. Sure the sun was shining but that's what suns did, they shined and caused heat which usually caused sunburns depending on how long you stayed outside. That was all suns did, they didn't smile, didn't have creepy baby faces and certainly didn't look like those spirally things that could be found in children's books. Birds were an entirely different matter. Which he wasn't going to get into because that would be a disaster and he was already panicking enough as it was. 

It was probably the most important day of his life. It wasn't everyday that you got to marry your best friend slash soulmate, and that was a pretty big deal. Apparently. And he was going to be so late. Why Scott thought being separated before the actual ceremony was a smart idea was beyond. Oh wait. No why he thought of going along with it was a good idea was definitely the problem. He really should have known better.  
\---  
"Dude."

" _Dude_."

It really was amazing that they could say everything with just that one word.

Scott turns on his back and smiles up at Stiles. Stiles doesn't notice. He is too focused on writing on Scott's chest, tiny words forming a growing tree. A new life if you will. Scott laughs when the tip of the marker goes across his ribs, and it takes all he has to not twitch. Stiles isn't even phased, he just continues doing the design and it makes Scott stop and wonder what Stiles could be writing.

"Dude?"

Stiles stills for a second and then continues as though nothing happened, not even stoping when he shrugs. Scott laughs, he rolls over when Stiles taps his hips with the marker. He hums, content, as he just lets Stiles scribble away. He barely feels it, he merely goes with it.

He doesn't even notice when he closes his eyes and drifts away into the land of nod. He doesn't even feel Stiles pick him up and carry him up to their room. He just knows darkness, sweet darkness. No nightmares, no happy go lucky dreams. Just darkness. It is nice. So is the warmth that accompanies his dreams. It's home and that's all that matters.

When he wakes up Stiles is there with breakfast.

"Dude."

Stiles laughs through a mouthful of baked beans. "Dude."

Scott reckons he'll never get use to the fact that he married his best friend. He's okay with that, because he did and he's totally fine with that because then it really does mean that they will be best friends forever and that, that is fucking awesome.


End file.
